


House of Black

by Orchidaceaeandrosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaceaeandrosa/pseuds/Orchidaceaeandrosa
Summary: Walburga misses his son very much, though she doesn't want to admit it. Therefore, when the opportunity arises to rebuild the relationship with Sirius, she decides to use it and fix her family.Welcome to The Marauders era.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Orion Black & Regulus Black, Orion Black & Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Walburga Black, Orion Black & Sirius Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	House of Black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at English and I'm still learning it so I thought that the best way to learn it is to write some stories. That's how this story was create. I hope that many mistakes won't be big trouble in reading.

Walburga looked carefully around Diagon Alley, which once was crowded and full of noises, now drowned in darkness and silence. At her side, Durella did the same, though her hand rested on the wand from the very beginning. Walburga hasn’t been as nervous yet, but she wasn't stupid either. She wasn’t going to go out unprepared into city, so instead put her wand in an elegant purse, which she did almost always, she put it to her coat with deep pockets. A good place to quickly and easily pull out the magic weapon, if needed.

"I never thought I'd see a day, when people are afraid to go shopping alone," Druella said, turning her head after a distant door creaked behind them. Several people hurried on streets to get back to safe homes as soon as possible. The time has come when even purebloods feared for their safety.

Walburga didn’t answer, but in her mind she agreed with her companion. When Orion found out he was going shopping, he frowned and expressed his dissatisfaction, "If you wait two hours for me, I'll go with you," he said. Walburga, however, didn’t intend to rely on others and change her plans, because a great dangerous sect suddenly decided to terrorize the city. In her forty-six years of life, she learned how to take care of herself and not get hurt.

“Do you think it will take a long time?” Druella asked.

"What?’’

"That's all" Druella waved her free hand around.

"Until all the mudbloods and blood traitors are dead.There is a lot of this filth in the world” Walburga replied, turning into a nearby street and almost bumping into the man who jumped aside at the last moment.

"How are you walking Mudblo …’’ he began, but when he realized who he was before he fell silent, then bowed his head in remorsely "Beg you to forgive, Mrs. Black.’’

Walburga looked at the man coldly. She knew him. Felix Pike, pure blood, twenty six years old. He worked in the ministry of magic and most likely belonged to Voldemort's supporters.

"Be careful," she finally answered, deciding that she had no strength to deal with this man. The wizard bowed even lower then straightened up fast and disappeared from view.

“What if Death Eaters lose?” Druella asked, breaking the silence, apparently returning to the previously interrupted conversation.

"Do you want that? Are you behind Muggles and other perversions?’’

"Walburga, you're ridiculous" Druella looked at her sharply, offended.

"So? Why are you even talking about it? Clearing the world of magic from these thieves will be the best thing that will happen to this country, and then the whole world. At least that's what I expect if the Death Eaters win. Although I don't have high expectations. After all, this won’t be the first time when a great and evil wizard fails’’

After a while, Walburga added.

"I do not share this terror, I think that ordinary politics would be enough to remove these filth from our world. But nobody seems to care about politics. People stood up to fight, and I do not support any of the sides. I am not going to ally myself with people blindly follow Dark Lord without saying a word. Become a meaningless soldier in the army of a crazy man. The Blacks aren’t pawns. I don’t intend to stand either on the side of people I despise. Help those in which ideas do not believe. It's best to remain neutral in this war’’

However, Walburga knew, that the day of choice was inevitable. Voldemort won’t let live wizards who won’t follow him in his world . And even though she doesn't want to admit it, she was afraid that day. Even the fact that they are from house of Blacks will not save them from meeting Voldemort. But as long as Dumbledore and his supporters face Dark Lord, those days were still far ahead.

But which side will the Black family choose in the end? Each choices preach doom and gloom. If they chose the side of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord wins, the world of magic will get rid of the foul people, but they will become slaves, always dependent on Voldemort will. If they support Dumbledore and Voldemort wins, they will die or have to leave England. On the other hand, if they stand on the side of the Muggles and win against the Death Eaters, they will still have to endure the muggles in their world. What's more, they will become blood traitors themselves. And finally, if they support Voldemort and muggle lovers win, they will be sent to Azkaban. Walburga knew every script perfectly well, and none of them was good. All that remained was the choice of the lesser evil.

Druella fell silent and did not speak for a long time. Walburga knew the reason for her earlier question. Andromeda. This stupid muggle lover who escaped pregnant, abandoned her family and brought them shame. Although Druella pretended that her daughter's escape meant nothing, that her daughter never existed, her heart was bleeding. Smiles and words could not mask Druella's pain from Walburga's penetrating gaze. Druella was close with Andromeda. Just a few years ago Walburga would never say that her niece would be a blood traitor. She was an exemplary, although slightly delicate part of the family. The blame for her escape was not in her upbringing. She wasn't going to accuse Druella and Cygnus, after all under her roof...

Walburga shook her head. "Think about something else."

"I heard that Belvina Burke was recently robbed of jewelry somewhere near this place," Walburga said, breaking the silence. "She got a few nasty curses and lives only because someone found her quickly’’

"That's why Cygnus didn't want to let me come here today. You'll end up like her'' Druella slightly changed her voice to make it sound masculine, which, as Walburga think, was supposed to change her voice to sound a little more as her husband's voice" We'll meet again in Saint Mungo''

"Cygnus has always moaned when he didn't like something" Her brother always complained about everything. Walburga always thought that was comical, because most people saw him as an unyielding and tough man. They would never think he often act like a small Child. 

"Did Orion easily let you visit Diagon Alley?'' 

"He expressed his dissatisfaction quite clearly, but he knows that I can separate dangerous people from ordinary parasites," Walburga replied, nodding at a group of darkly dressed men whose eyes were on the two of them all the time. 

"And above all, I can take care of myself. No Voldemort will stop me from buying a dress for my niece's wedding''

"Walburga" Druella hissed, when she heard the name that should not be spoken. The unwritten rule of the magical world.

"Don't say you believe in this rubbish" Walburga rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the witches quickly disappeared from the street. 

"It's not without reason" Druella murmured, grabbing Walburga by the arm and stopping her before she managed to enter the store they finally arrived at. "It brings misfortune to people"

"Just because i say.'' she looked into Druella's blue eyes, carefully accenting the next word she said" Voldemort, doesn't mean something bad will happen. Think Druella. These muggles, half-bloods, squibs and blood traitors are dying, although no one says Voldemort. We are safe, nobody will hurt anyone from the Black family''

At least for now, she thought. What will happen in a few months is another matter.  
Walburga jerked her arm free from Druella's hand.

"I don't think Bella will let any of her friends attack her aunt and mother" she added, crossing the door. 

Bellatrix was another problem, not only Druella, but also of the entire Black family. She joined the fight alongside Voldemort on her own, not informing anyone of her decision. Arcturus Black, head of the family, as well as Orion's father, decided that Bella after marrying Lestrange no longer had to explain them what she was doing, but everyone knew that the Blacks would be responsible for her actions. And from what Walburg heard, she did terrible things. Things she couldn't explain if she would be arrested. Bella lost herself too much in her small sect, visiting her family less and less and going more and more insane.

Walburga wondered what Bellatrix would do if she had to fight with her family. If she stood with her wand facing Druella, Cygnus or even Walburga. Would her attachment and madness overcome her loyalty and, if Bella loved them, her love for family? Once, without a problem, she would answer. However, she wasn't so sure today. Her niece has changed a lot.

Madam Serkin's salon was almost empty. Besides the young woman who was trying the gray long dress and a few others who were looking at the robes at the exhibition, only the owner and her one helper were in the shop.

" How nice to see you" said the elegant woman, approaching them with a slight smile. "Do you like Miss Narcissa's dress? I talked with the tailor about adding a long veil and this isn't any problem''

"Very good, without it it looks like a common ball gown'' Walburg replied dryly. The smile on the owner's face disappear. Walburga didn't like this woman. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was half-blood. It was more about her character, as false as half the growns from her shop. However, Walburga tried to preserve the natural ground, because she was a friend with Druella, and only here they could get the highest quality robes now. Many witches and wizards shut their stores down because of the fear.

"Hello Amelia, the dress is wonderful" said Druella, kissing her cheek, then gave Walbura a bad gaze. "If Narcissa is happy, then everything is as it should be. It's her wedding and she decides how she wants to look like" 

"I know Cissa, she would never wear something like that. Olivia Malfoy must be whisper it in her ear. If she is going to listen to her, then it's her choice'' Walburga sens Druella a mocking smile, then turned to Madame Serkin" I would like to see all elegant lonfg dresses in color of black, red wine or dark green. It would be perfect if a hat would match.

"Of course, Mrs. Black, I will start looking for something special for you," she turned to Druella. "But first I'd like to show you your dress. It looks amazing" 

"Wonderful" Druella muttered, taking off her coat and hanging it with magic on a nearby hook. "I was thinking about a few more corrections"

"Do you still want to outshine Olivia?" Walburga knew that Druella didn't like Lucius's mother. She wasn't alone. Olivia was too mocking and considered herself a queen. She couldn't understand her place. Just like her husband Abraxas. They thought they could be on the same level as Black family.

"I'm not playing such childishness," Druella replied proudly, but Walburga knew her.

When her sister-in-law followed Madame Serkin, Walburga stayed where she was, looking carefully around the store. 

"Are you not going?''asked Druella, when she saw that Walburga did't follow her. 

" I will join you in a moment. I just want to cheek this robes"

Walburga headed toward the clothes and waving her hand, in which she held her wand geantly began to looking for a gown.  
Too ugly, too short, too artificial. What material is this? Is this for the homeless? It's a miserable copy. This is clothing for a prostitute.

Walburga hoped that the rest of the grows which Amelia would present her later will be much better.  
Walburga waved her hand at another dark blue dress, but it did not change its position. Another wand movement, but the clothes still didn't move even a Little. Startled, Walburga lowered her hand, then reached out to move a malicious thing with her own strength. As soon as she pulled the fabric, the dress gave way, and two thin, outstretched arms appeared before her eyes.

"BUUUUU" shouted a thin childish voice.

Walburga didn't scream, though she barely suppressed the escaping squeak. She took one step back quickly almost falling into the sofa behind her. The child began to laugh loudly and cheerfully. Walburga looked like a paralyzed at the little boy. He could be six or seven years old.   
Black curly hair fell on his forehead and covered his eyes, but after he brushed back them using the tiny hand, Walburga saw his silvergreen eyes and a wide smile. Walburga inhaled loudly. This child looked almost like ... Sirius.

Similar features, hair, nose. The only difference was the eyes. His smile and gestures were exaclly as her son. When her first-born was a child, he also hid wherever he was bored, trying to cause a heart attack to others, and then he laughed so sincerely and loudly.

When Walburga made no gesture for a long time, completely surprised, the little boy lost his interest in the woman. Slowly, he reached for the blue dress and disappeared behind her fabric again. He was invisible.

Walburga looked around the living room, but no one noticed the situation. There was no sign of the child's mother anywhere. Walburga wondered why this boy was alone here without anyone looking after him. Nobody should leave their children alone to run around the street. It was too dangerous. Did he run away from his parents when they were busy with something else? Sirius often did that.

,, Sirius again. For the last minute you think about him more than for the last year" Walburga scolded herself

This child is Amelia's worry, she thought. But something prevented her from leaving him alone. And although she did not want to admit it, Walburga knew that it was because of the boy's resemblance to her firstborn.

Slowly, she grabbed the dress and shoved it aside. The boy looked at her in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" Walburga finally asked when the boy didn't start first conversation.

She didn't bend to talk with him face to face, nor did she smile encouragingly and pleasantly as other women did when they were talking to children. She remained straight and critical, her cold eyes proudly measured the boy.

"I am waiting for my mother," he replied in his sweet child's voice, and Walburga realized that he could make most people warm inside. But not her.

" Where is she?"

The boy shrugged in response.

“Don't you know where your mother went?” Walburga raised her eyebrows, watching him closely. When he didn't answer she added " Speak boy" 

" No'' he said " But she'll be back soon, she just has to do something. Mummy said it was safe here, that nothing would happen to me and I had to wait for her"

He wasn't lying. At least, that was her inkling, and it had never disappoint her before. . 

" But why are you sitting here? Hidden"

" I like to scare people" He said proudly, looking at her without a bit of shame. And this is a little hooligan, Walburga thought, lifting her lip up slightly. Unnoticeable smile "They scream and jump funny. But you madame, you didn't shout! You are one of the few people who just jumped!"

“What's your name?” Walburga was still amused.

"Will, actually William, but nobody call me that. And you Madame?" 

Walburga raised an eyebrow again. Besides this boy, only Sirius was so insolent being a child.

"Walburga Black" she said after a moment. There was no reason to not answer this question.

"I've never heard a name like that," he said, looking skeptical. It was dangerously cute " Do you lie, Mrs. Black?"

Walburga shook her head.

"You have a nice wand" he added. Walburga looked down at her magical weapon. After so many years, she didn't find its amazing, but she understood that for a little boy, who probably didn't hold wand in his hand yet, it can make an impression. Regulus, when he was only few years old, often stole her wand, then turned its in his fingers and watched her closely " What is its core?"

" Fiber from dragon heart" 

" Such wands have great power and can perform very difficult spells. The problem is that they are not very loyal. If you lose her, wand may not come back to you. They are also capricious" Will declaimed and Walburga slightly opened her mouth in shock. A boy of five or six years old could recite almost a text from a magic textbook. He had to be a very intelligent child.

"How do you know so much about wands?" The little boy began to intrigue her.

" My grandfather told me. He says I will soon be helping him create new ones. But first I have to go to Hogwarts. When we come here, my mother usually leaves me with him, but he is not here today" 

" What is your grandfather's name?" 

" You must know him, Mrs Black. He is the best Wand manufacturer in Europe, Garrick Ollivander" There was pride in Will's voice.

Half-blood child, what's worse son of muggle. She should guess by muggle name. Walburga had lived too long to not know the stories of the most important people in England. Ollivander ran a store with the best wands, so somewhere, whether dinner or ordinary tea, Walburga heard rumors about him. He was half-blood, like his daughter, who few years ago married a muggle and gave birth to this child. Walburg sighed heavily. The boy was smart even though his dirty blood.

" Yes, I heard about him. I bought my wand from him" she admitted, making the boy smile even more wider. Despite their relationship with muggles, the Ollivanders were an old and proud family who served good to the wizarding world.

"But you shouldn't hide in clothes and scare others. A lot of people are terrified now and they could curse you without thinking. Just go and sit on the sofa and wait patiently for your mother'' she added releasing the material of the dress, which immediately covered the boy completely.

Walburga turned on her heel and headed to a dressing room, where Druella had probably been waiting for her for a long time. However, she didn't take two steps when William stood before her. 

"Can I wait with you? I'm bored. If you're looking for a dress, I can help you. Aunt Amelia always said I had amazing taste"

So Madame Serkin knew about the little boy hanging around her store. Walburga didn't know anything about the friendship of Amelia and the daughter of old Ollivander, but she supposed that was the reason why the boy's mother left him here.

Walburga said nothing, and the little boy took it as "yes". He followed close behind her.   
When they reached the dressing room they met the eyes of two women. Druella stared at the boy with astonishment, while Madame Serkin immediately went towards the boy, scolding him.

"Forgive him if he bother you,Mrs Black" she said, turning to Walburga and at the same time trying to put her hands on the boy's shoulders who gracefully dodged and slipped away, hiding behind Walburga. Madam Serkin hissed " Will!'' 

Walburga glanced at the boy, who gave her a sincere smile.

"It wasn't any problem" she finally said, looking away from the boy. Amelia was still scolding the child, but after a while she looked apologetically at Walburga " It was... refreshing"

Walburga turned her head to peer at Druella. She looked wonderful, elegant but with a claw. Her cherry dress perfectly covered the body, gently emphasising all her curves in a cultural way. Gold added to the dress made her look like a queen. Walburg was delighted and have to admire the Black sign embroidered on her shoulders. Her dress reached the ground, and long sleves widened more and more towards her hands. Gold jewelry and Druella will be ready. She could already see Oliwia's face full of hate.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you will even outshine the bride if you put it on at your daughter's wedding," Walburga said, approaching Druella and taking the material in her hands. Delicate as a silk "Gryffindor's colors have always suited you''

"Who's that?" Druella nodded at Will, still hidden behind Walburga's dress. The boy was looking at her now, probably assessing how much he could afford with her

" Temporary protege of Madame Serkin" Amelia nodded.

" Grandson of Ollivander, the one who has a wand shop. I am friends with his Mother, that's why she sometimes leaves him here when she has to do something. I agree because I don't want her to walk on the streets with child. It's harder to defend yourself if something happens. But nothing will happen, because Daphne is a great witch and will defeat everyone" she added quickly, when the little boy suddenly looked at her. Stressed, he grabbed Walburga's gowns and began to squeeze her "Mommy will come back to you soon. But please Willie, don't break Mrs. Black's dress"

Walburga and Druella exchanged glances. At that time, nothing was so certain. William saw what he was doing and released his dress skirts. Still stressed, but now ashamed too, he took a step away from Walburga.

"Sorry," he muttered.

" I think the dress is ready. He'll send a house-elf for my gown after returning home” Druella said, looking at herself again in the reflection of the large mirror.

" You look very pretty, madame"

" Thank you kiddo" Druella smiled pleasantly at the child. She always had a better attitude towards children. Will responded with a weak smile, then took Amelia's hand, which led him to a nearby sofa and set him down comfortably.

"Now we'll take care of the dress for Mrs. Black." She nodded at Walburga. "And you will sit here politely. Daphne should come back soon" 

" I can help. Mrs Walburga agreed"

Madame Serkin glanced at Walburga, probably wondering how the boy knows her name and whether his words are true. Walburga decided to help her.

" I didn't say you could"

"But you didn't say no either'' he replied, sending her a pleading look. Little Sirius gave her the same look when she caught him in the middle of something and tried to get away from responsibility. "I have the perfect dress for you."

All the women looked at the boy dazed, but he quickly got up from the sofa and hurried through the door to the nearby room in which, Walburga suspected was a magazine. Amelia apologized again.

" I'm sorry. He's hard to tame. However, I am sure that what he will find will suit you perfectly, because Willie has an amazing taste for clothes" 

Walburga gracefully walked over to the sofa and sat. At the same time, Madame Serkin helped in the dressing room take off Durella's dress and after a while her sister-in-law joined her on the sofa.

" Have you noticed that he looks simillar to… '' 

" Yes" she interrupted immediately, not wanting to hear her first born's name. Druella looked longer at Walburga, then put her hand on hers and squeezed lightly in comfort.

Walburga and Druella knew each other since Druella's wedding with Cygnus, when she officially entered the Black family, but it was the escape of Andromeda and then of Sirius that brought them closer. For many years they have learned to notice the smallest gestures. And just as Walburga knew that Druella's heart was bleeding now because of Andromeda and Bella, Druella knew that Walburga's heart was broken almost four years ago by a terrible boy who had run away from his family. They never talked about it loudly, but Druella knew that the cruel words about Sirius which Walburga said were only words. Empty and meaningless, spoken only to mask her pain and hide this fact even from yourself. It is easier to throw offensive epithets at the boy, than to face the fact that his escape hurt her like nothing else in her life. The close family of Walburga knew what hid the woman's heart, so in order not to hurt her more, no one ever returned a word to Sirius Black.

There was a sound of footsteps and Will came back into the room, followed by a mannequin with a shiny black evening gown. Walburga sharply eyed the dress from the bottom up and found that this was what she was looking for. Amelia was right, the boy have a great taste. Druella and Walburga exchanged glances. 

" Bravo Will" Madame Serkin clapped her hands then she asked herself "Merlin, why didn't I thought about this one before?"

The boy's silver-green eyes measured Walburga, who got up from her seat and slowly began to look at the dress from each side. She looked like an elegant Ball dress, but it also reminded her armor.

" Do you like it?" asked calmy boy. 

" It's ... perfect. Thank you William" Walburga replied. The boy's face once again appeared a proud smile. Druella and her Sister-in-law didn't expect that they would find what they were looking for so quickly.

"Of course, we will have to change it a little''

“From whom?”asked Walburga. She wanted to know who create this wonderful gown.

" Its creator died a year ago in an attack in Paris. He was an excellent designer. I have it for several months, but I never showed it at the exhibition. This dress isn't create for ordinary woman with moneym. This dress is made for someone great and there is no better person than someone from the Black family. I actually forgot I had this dress. How did you find her Willie? She was perfectly hidden"

"Last time when you let me play in the magazine, i found her" he replied

" You are incredible, Willie. In any case, there is only this dress in the world. He didn't let anyone do copy of this. The last project of the great master" 

"Try it on," Druella said encouragingly, gently pushing her towards the fitting room.

Walburga hid behind a curtain and put on her dresses with the help of magic. When the material touched her bare skin, she felt a pleasant cold and shuddered. The dress was delicate and light, although it looked rough and heavy. Walburga measured her reflection with critical eyes. She looked wonderful. Stately, elegant and as if she were ready for war at any time. The fabric adhered to her body, and the corset perfectly emphasized her waist. The whole dress looked as if it were made of shiny scales of a black dragon and resembled armor. However, this dress was so far from armor because it looked like a gala gown. Walburga had never seen such a connection before and wondered how it was possible. Her neckline was not deep, but perfect to put on one of her great jewelry. Walburga turned and noticed that her whole back was bare. Silver inserts added majesty to the dress.

Walburga waved her wand and the curtain that separated her from others shifted aside. The boy and her sister-in-law talked to each other, and a slightly smile appeared on Druella's face. When they heard the sound of the material moving, they both turned their face in her direction. Druella put a hand to her mouth, staring at Walburga with admiration. Amelia smiled sadly behind her. William ran to her immediately and looked at her from all sides.

"You look amazing" he blurted out, then his cheeks reddened. Walburga's lips rose slightly.

" Thank you, William"

"And you said it will be me who outshine Narciss. I don't know if she won't ask you out of his wedding when she will see that you are the one who catches the eye of everybody in the rooms" Druella said mockingly, then she turned to Amelia " Couldn't you show me it before?"

"I forgot all about her existence," said the salon owner honestly, "If it weren't for Willie, I wouldn't even show her today to Mrs. Walburga."

" I guess this last work of the great master will not be sold cheaply" Walburga knew that she will spend so many galleons on this dress that Orion will look at her like she is crazy. 

"Eight hundred seventy five galleons. It may not be a small amount, but it certainly deserves the price" 

Walburga had to agree with her. It's been a long time since any dress made such an impression on her. Especially that at her age she saw many dress which supposse to be amazing, but for her were only ordinary clothes. She belonged to the Black family, who was treated like royal by pure-blooded familie, so she had to look like a queen. 

"So we can only pray that Orion will never find out the real price," Druella joked. Amelia approached Walburga and began to adjust the dresses using magic. Fifteen minutes was enough for the material to adhere to Walburga like a second skin, and she had to admit that although Amelia was not her favorite person, her tailoring skills were amazing.

During this time, William talked to Druella on the sofa and bragged about all his accomplishments during his life. Her sister-in-law pretended surprise and admiration, but Walburga knew she was amused by a talkative boy.  
When Amelia finished her work, she allowed Walburga to change clothes and then took the dresses to the warehouse to prepare her for packing. Walburga headed toward the sofa.

"... my mother says I'm a born seeker and that I will definitely play in this position at Hogwarts. Although I also have a chance to be a defender, because I almost never …"

Will didn't finish this sentence, because none of the people in the store could predict what happened in next seconds. A moment before explosion happened, she felt a slight squeeze in her stomach and her body trembled under the influence of a magical wind. Walburga knew that she couldn't react in any way to stop this. She suddenly noticed the tension and anxiety on Druella's face and knew that she felt the same unpleasant flow of magic as she herself. Blacks and other pure-blooded families practiced magic from an early age. Walburga herself started learning about dark magic a few years after birth and knew that Druella's story was the same. They practiced her from an early age, which is why they were able to feel her gentle pulsing now.

In one moment Walburga stood in front of the sofa and looked at Druella, and in the other she lay next to a wall with throbbing pain in almost all her body. The explosion shook the salon and threw everyone away. Walburga didn't have a soft landing. Her body hit against the wall with great impetus, which was a few meters behind her. Her skull and back came into contact with a cold stone, and the force of the blow tore the air out of her lungs. Trying to get some air, she rose to a semi-sitting position and put her hands on the floor. The wand she had held several seconds earlier in her hand, disappeared. A moan escaped her lips, and she felt an iron taste on her tongue. She felt blood spill in her veins. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the waves of nausea that came suddenly, and sat in that position until she was sure she would not return the meal. 

When she opened her eyes again, her brain registered that almost the entire store was destroyed. All robes lay on the floor under stones or stone sediment. She looked around slowly trying to locate Druella, but she failed. Instead, she saw the body one of the women who were in the store, less than ten meters away. She was lying On her stomach, motionless. Blood dripped from her temple, forming a large red spot next to her. Walburga hoped that the woman was only unconscious and the bleeding was not too serious. She flinched when she noticed that her right hand was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Somewhere, someone laughed and someone shouted, but Walburga focused on stopping the wave of nausea once again. Her body hurt, but she could handle it. Fortunately, these were only mechanical injuries. If the magic had a direct effect on her, she wouldn't be able to move. Magic could not only hurt. It also took life energy, precious and much needed. 

She brushed her hands on the floor and stood up, supporting herself with the wall with one hand. With a groan, she straightened her figure, but only for a moment, because a second later she felt dizzy and almost fell. She kept her upright only thanks to the wall behind her.

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself again," a man said curtly, though there was a mockery and amusement in his voice. Walburga looked around the damaged salon once again, trying to locate her wand. Without her, she had no chance if she would have to fight. 

" I think we should make…. a small show ... for those ... Filth - a female voice answered, barely breaking through the screams of agony. Walburga hadn't heard such a shocking and painful scream for a long time, although she knew that it was caused by an unforgivable curse. She got up from her knees and slowly and quietly walked toward the voices, all the time clinging to the wall.

"They killed several of ours and wounded my brother," a female voice added, sounding young but strong. He probably belonged to a witch in her late twenties "We have to show how their little actions will end. Crucio! This whore is a Muggle lover, a bitch who is a half-blood herself" 

" Our work was just blew up this place, not to show up. The Aurors will be here soon" 

"I… Beg you! " came the cracking voice when screams stopped for a moment. Walburga immediately knew to whom belonged to. Amelia. When Walburga looked around ealier searching the room to locate her wand, she didn't found Amelia nor Druella or the boy. She hoped they quickly regain a clear mind and hide somewhere, but apparently Amelia Serkin was not so lucky "Please, I did nothing.." 

The woman apparently ignored the man because she cast a curse again. Amelia's scream echoed throughout the building once again. Walburga has been only once under the cruciatus curse in her life , but she remembered the pain that pierced her body perfectly. An impression of your body being burned alive and torn apart. As if the pain lasted forever, even though it started only second earlier.

"If you want to have fun, make sure that the screams of the muggle-lover won’t destroy my eardrums" said the man loudly enough to break through the screams of the madame Serkin " Slytherin, she sounds like a slaughtered pig. SILENCIO!" 

Screams stopped. The store have fallen silent. If Walburga hadn't reached her destination, she probably would cursed in her thoughts. Every rustling could be heard now. She gently tilted her head to see what was happening in the room. It was the view that chilled her blood.

Two dressed in black and masked figures stood among the ruins with their wands out. The shorter figure, probably a woman, aimed at Amelia, while the taller and better built figure pointed his wand at another woman lying unconsciously on the ground. Death Eaters. Walburga did not expect to meet them so quickly and so unexpectedly. Apparently today wasn't a happy day.

Madame Serkin curled up on the floor in pain, her face contorted with agony. This was disturbing view because her mouths was open, although no scream came out. The right to express her pain was taken away from her. She lay there, suffering. Her eyes were full of tears that dripped down her cheeks onto the dusty floor. Dust covered her beautiful robes, and blood dripped from places where her skin was cut.

“ Maybe that is enough” finally the impatient man growled, when the woman with ice in her eyes was still sending a beam of red ray toward her victim.  
The masked woman stopped. Lowering her wand, she began to stroll around the store, and Walburga backed away sharply. She knew that if a woman doesn’t approach her, she will have a chance to avoid meeting.

“ You are soft “ she said amused and picked up some dress from the ground, watching her carefully. After a while she began to stroke the material with her hand “ I haven’t had the opportunity to wear on silk for a long time. It's so smooth and delicate” 

“ Listen carefully to me. Injuring them gives us more time to prepare for another attack. Dumbledore's people are then forced to take care of the victims and not immediately go on missions. They have to interrogate, cure and take care of filths, not just bury their dead corpse three meters underground.

“ Oh ... this stupid idea. We should all go out and slaughter this people on the streets. England should run red with their dirty blood instead of only attacking them.

"Now you're wondering how this war should looks like? Soon the Dark Lord will destroy Dumbledore and the magic world will be clean”

“ Soon? This scavenger hunt has been going on for several years, and I see no end. The only thing that amuses me right now is the scream of mudbloods and muggles. So don't tell me to stop torturing these poor things and hide behind again, pretending I have nothing on my conscience, while all I want is just killing those damn blood-traitors.

"You recently killed nine Muggles and you're still hungry for blood? You are worse than Bellatrix”

Walburga froze. They were speaking her niece. She focused, trying to catch other information about Bella.

“ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Fucking whore who thinks that her blood is royal.” the woman snapped,then frowned as if she had eaten something very bitter “ Because her family has this great pure blood, she thinks she is a match to Dark Lord. That she is better than we”

"So you are still pissed off after she cursed you this morning," said the man very amused by her words "Ah, this woman's jealousy and envy. I had no idea you are subjected to such behaviors”

"She can even fucking with Merlin. She's just as overrated as her whole family. Dissolved idiots who think they rule this world. Their time will end soon”

"The Blacks are pure blood and they care as much as we do to cleanse the magical world. I don't believe that Orion Black will support Muggles and their rights. He threw his own son out of the house after he was hanging out with blood traitors. Do you think members of the noble and most ancient House of Blackwho attach so much importance to blood purity and origin, who have inherited Andromeda Black for her marriage to the muggle, will be on the side of mudbloods?

" My parents treat them like a role models, like many other pure-blooded families. As if being the Black makes you a king. If they are for pure blood, why don't they openly support the Dark Lord? Then other families will do it, and the war will not last long.

The man was silent, and Walburga realized that probably many wizards were asking themselves the same question. Why has the Black family not met Voldemort yet? Selection day will come sooner than Walburga suspected.

"They'll do it soon," he replied half-hearted..

The woman said nothing. She returned to Amelia's body and cast a countercurse. Amelia's sobbing resounded in the room. Walburga poked her head gently again, looking at the whole situation. If she were a Gryffindor, she would probably immediately help Madame Serkin, but she knew that without a wand she would be alone on the mercy of Death Eaters and just because she belong to the Blacks wasn’t helping, at least in the presence of a woman who seemed to hate Bella and her family . Walburga may not have had warm feelings for Amelia, but she didn't wish her death.

Where the hell is her wand? Slowly she looked around the room once again and finally located it about five meters from her, partly covered with a dust and debris. There was only one problem, she had to get exposed to Death Eaters to get it.

" Look, my dear, the traitor of blood is so scared. I'm sorry" the woman squatted next to Amelia, then grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Madame Serkin screamed, then automatically grabbed the hands of the masked woman to somehow reduce the feeling of pain. Once they were both standing, the Death Eater bent her leg and kicked Amelia's stomach with her knee. Amelia moaned.

“ I know that you help these fools from the order of the phoenix” the woman said coldly, putting the wand to Amelia's neck “Don't think that they will save …”

Walburga out of the corner of her eye saw movement across the room, and the next moment Will attacked the witch and dug her teeth into her shoulder. The woman shouted in surprise and released Amelia, who collapsed to the ground, unable to stand on her own feet. The second Death Eater looked surprised when the child started hitting and kicking the witch using his small arms and legs. It was as if someone had cast a paralyzing spell on him, standing sideways staring blankly at the whole situation.

"Take off the brat," the woman shouted, trying to point her wand at him. Walburga slipped out of her seat, trying to get to the place where her weapon was lying as soon as possible, knowing that if she were too slow William would suffer, and then she would. A second later, the man regained his reflexes and aimed at Walburg with the end of his wand. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the ray of light was flying in his direction.

"Stupefy!" the well-known voice exclaimed, causing the man to be thrown back by magical force. Walburga didn't even stop for a second. She caught her wand like an eagle and pointed carefully at the woman.

“ Expelliarmus!'' The wand popped out of the woman's hand and landed in Walburga’s hand, but the boy was still next to the witch, who in one second strangely turned the boy and clenched her hands around the child's neck. The boy jerked woefully trying to break free from her embrace. Unsuccessfully.

Druella stood next to her sister-in-law, also aiming at the woman with her wand and Walburga out of the corner of her eye noticed that a trickle of blood was freezing at her temple, which was oozing from the wound under the hairline. Her face was dusty, scratched here and there, and a few strands of hair came out of her bun, but Druella looked healthy. Now she was looking at the masked woman angrily.

"Let him go," she said calmly but menacingly. The Death Eater gazed at the woman for three long seconds, probably trying to assess the situation, but through the mask that covered her face Walburga couldn’t judge what conclusion she reached. William was silent, which she accepted with relief. His words could only upset the masked figure more.

"Mr. Black, how nice to meet you," she said smoothly, improving the grip on the child's neck. William looked at Walburga and Druella with fear. He looked like Sirius when he met a boggart for the first time. Powerless, pleading for help. Walburga could not leave the child alone, despite the fact that she shouldn’t defend the child's Muggle and blood traitor. It was a clear betrayal of one's own views. Druella apparently shared her opinion “It's really an honor, but I can't fulfill your request. If you don't leave yours wands, the little boy may get hurt. I can take care of someone without a wand”

“ You will listen to us very carefully. You will let the boy go slowly and let him come back to us, and then we talk.” Walburga's voice was calm and imperious. She knew that the voice told her interlocutor one thing. Do what I say because I won't ask again.

"I would like do this Mrs. Black very much, but there is a small problem. I'm not a house-elf, you can’t give me order” the woman growled, her hand tightening on William's skin. The boy’s face began getting red when he couldn’t catch breath for a few seconds. He looked really scared. “Wands to the ground, because I'll break the kid's neck.”

Walburga exchanged a quick glance with Druella. Neither of them was able to cast the spell so quickly to separate the two and protect Will from harm. They just had to wait for the Aurors, who should be here any time. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the salon explosion, but help should be on its way. They just had to wait a little bit.

Walburga looked around the room, trying to find something that would somehow solve the situation. She saw her chance when Amelia barely noticeably crawls towards the woman. Millimeter by millimeter, but she was moving forward. Walburga knew it cost her a lot not to moan in pain. She looked at Druelle significantly, but she didn’t notice Amelia's movements.

"The boy doesn't have to get hurt," Walburg said calmly, slowly lowering her wand. She hoped that Druella would do the same without hesitating "It's just a child"

"I didn't know that the Blacks had already decided which side they should take in this war. But what to expect from a family that rising blood traitors."

One Walburga's hand tightened on her wand, and the second she curled into a fist. Otherwise, she didn't show how upset her words were. Black people can't betray their emotions. If someone knows how to hurt you, you will lose. Walburga knew this rule and would not let anyone destroy her mask.

" It isn’t our choice" Walburga said. At that moment Druella also lowered her weapon. She decided to trust Walburga.

"And yet you stand here and you can curse me with some hideous curse at any time." The one who fights for "your" cause”

“ My aim is not your views, but a woman who wants to hurt an innocent child” interjected Druella “Therefore let the boy away and we will let you go”

The witch laughed but loosened the grip on William's neck. Madame Serkin was already able to grab the Death Eater's leg, but she looked at Walburga weakly to see if she was ready. Walburga barely nodded noticeably.

"If I believed anyone who did ..." she interrupted as soon as Amelia Serkin grabbed her leg. Startled, she looked down for a split second, but it was enough for Walburga's hand to pop up quickly, and then sent a nonverbal paralysis spell at the woman. A stream of bright light leaped from the end of Walburga's wand, then flew over Will's head and hit the woman in her face. Her body immediately stiffened and fell to the ground, pulling with a boy who shouted terrified.

Druella cautiously headed for the figures on the ground, pointing her wand at them. When she was sure that the woman was no longer a deadly threat, she leaned over their tangled bodies and began to free the boy. William looked scared but didn't cry. Real Griffon.

Walburga allowed Druella to take care of the child, and she went to Amelia who lay next to them with her eyes closed. Walburga cast a painkillers spell on her. She knew that the spell would not work as it should, because Cruciatus was not so easy to heal. You needed several dozen portions, several spells andmost of all, time. And even worse, Amelia has been cursed several times. However, Walburga hoped it would ease the pain at least a little.

"Hold on to Amelia," Druella said, standing just behind Walburga. She was holding William in his arms, hugging his body.

"Will ...?" whispered Madam Serkin barely audibly, not even able to open her eyes.

“ Scared, but safe and sound” her sister-in-law replied, pressing the boy closer to her chest “Now we have to take care of you”

"She have to be quickly transferred to Mung" Walburga whispered softly to Druella. "She will pass out soon. She is exhausted.”

“Aurors will be here soon. I called them as soon as I regained my clarity of mind. ”She replied, then added,“ I also found Will, who was lying near me and then hid with him in what was left of this warehouse. But as soon as he regained consciousness and heard Amela scream, he lunged to them and I could not stop him.”

Walburga could not transport herself with Amelia. She didn’t have so much energy and her mind weren’t in best condition. Besides Amelia had to be strengthened more.. Deporting her could weaken her and prolong her treatment.

She looked around the room to find out what happened to the other women and that was the moment when she saw the figure lurking in the shadow of the room. The other Death eaters was aiming at them now, more precisely, just above Walburga's head. At Druella with Will in her arms. Apparently, the second Death Eater too somehow freed himself from the spell that her sister-in-law cast at him, then quietly crept in with his wand in his hand and decided to attack them from behind. Walburg groaned inside. It was the second time when someone approached her from behind today. It was unforgivable. These were mistakes that could cost her life. She was distracted enough and they were in real danger now.

Walburga knew that she had no time to cast a protective spell, so she did only one thing she could do to protect people behind her. He won't let anyone hurt her family and innocent child, who looks just like her son. She felt that if she didn't do it, she wouldn't forgive herself. Quickly, she straightened up, covering the target of the Death Eater. A stream of purple light flew toward her so fast that she barely had time to straighten out completely. At least it's not green, Walburg thought, amused, though it wasn't funny at all. At least I won't die on the spot. The last thing she registered was a sudden pain in her whole body and her body hitting Druella and William’s bodies.


End file.
